


Submitted

by ladymac111



Series: Miss Holmes supplemental material [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Physical Review Letters, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of course Sherlock would write a paper about it.</p>
<p>Supplemental crack to Ch 1 of Miss Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submitted

**SUBMITTED** 3\. NOVEMBER 2016 TO PRL

 

**TITLE** : Emotions regarding the revelation that one fathered a child.

**AUTHOR** : Holmes, S.  
 **AFFILIATION** : none

**ABSTRACT** : In October the Author received a letter from a past sexual partner revealing that he had fathered a child and requesting that he foster the child following the mother’s death. The Author experienced many troubling emotions.

 

**STATUS: REJECTED**. Not about physics. Are you serious, Mr. Holmes?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This came out of an exchange on Ravelry about how when I just go and write, I write like I'm trying to get published in PRL. This is castiron's fault (i love you).


End file.
